


The Fairy Ring

by astraplain



Series: London Adventures [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardening, kadam-style</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairy Ring

“Take a handful like this.” Adam squeezed his hand into the small bag of wildflower seeds and drew out nearly half the contents. “You might want to stand back, love." 

Adam waited for Kurt to step back before taking up his position in the center of the small glade. "Now, this!” Adam transferred some of the seeds to his other hand before flinging both arms out and spinning in a circle, letting the seeds fly.

Hands empty and feeling a bit dizzy, Adam staggered back to Kurt, who met him halfway and wrapped his arms around Adam for support, and because he could. 

“Ready for a go?” Adam asked, tugging the bag of seeds from his pocket and holding it up, waiting for Kurt to hold out his hands. 

A moment later it was Kurt’s turn. He wasn’t quite as exuberant as Adam but he still turned giddy circles and laughed, adding a few flourishes as he threw the seeds.

“Now what?” he asked as he rested against Adam, lightheaded and happy.

“Ice cream,” Adam declared, “some wine.” He nuzzled Kurt while letting his hands roam a little before whispering close to Kurt’s ear. “Possibly–”

“A movie!” Kurt interrupted, giving Adam a teasing smile. 

“A movie,” Adam agreed eagerly. “We can act out all the parts.” The way his eyes darkened made it clear he wasn’t suggesting a family film. Most likely he was referring to the DVDs he kept in the cabinet in his room along with an array of interesting props. 

“All the parts.” Kurt echoed, taking Adam’s hand and leading him toward the house.

+++++

“Was the blindfold necessary?” Kurt asked, limping a bit from where he’d stubbed his foot on a tree root.

“Absolutely,” Adam insisted, moving behind Kurt and wrapping both arms around him to prevent any more stumbles.

Going this carefully made it seem like a long walk but the small glade was fairly close to the Crawford’s rambling country estate. 

Adam’s ancestors had passed the house and surrounding acres of land down through the years, occasionally adding or selling pieces as their fortunes permitted. Twenty years ago, Adam’s grandfather had purchased the entirety of a neighboring estate, nearly doubling the size of the property. 

Adam grew up exploring these woods and still carried a mental map, ensuring he’d never get completely lost here. Still, it was fun to try, pulling Kurt into adventures that were similar but so very different from Adam’s youthful adventures.

“We’re here.” Adam stilled Kurt’s movements, holding him a moment before carefully removing the blindfold.

The brightly colored wildflowers had grown in a circle forming a makeshift fairy ring as intended. Inside the circle, the grass had been recently trimmed into a lush green carpet. It was very inviting, and Kurt was eager to accept the invitation.

It had taken some convincing to get Kurt to leave the house wearing only shorts and sandals but it didn’t take much to convince him to shed them now. In fact, Adam had to hurry to catch up to his eager lover.

They were surrounded by wildflowers rather than the mushrooms of a true fairy ring but as far as Adam was concerned, what happened on the cool, soft grass in that circle was truly magical.

 

::end::


End file.
